


Didn't see that coming did you?

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Sphynx' Fenders Friday [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Corset, Fail sex, M/M, Teasing, he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Anders tries some self bondage to surprise Fenris... it doesn't quite work out the way he intended, but all is well that ends well





	Didn't see that coming did you?

"Hello tiger~"

Fenris stopped up short, and Anders attempted his sultriest, sexiest smile. It was uncertain whether he pulled it off, considering Fenris' reaction was predictably based on something else entirely.

Namely the state of Anders, rather than his smile or even the cheesy, terrible choice of words.

"A-Anders... how...?"

"Now that is an excellent question, my love! One that I'm afraid I can't answer, lest my pride suffers worse than it already has. Needless to say, I require a smidgen of assistance, my sweetest, favourite, perfect and handsome lover!"

He tried to flash the same smile again, but it was rather pointless. Fenris was already staring up, where the rope attached to Anders' right ankle looped through a hole in the ceiling.

It was unfortunate that the rope pulled Anders' leg all the way up into the air, leaving him to precariously balance on his left.

For good measure, his left hand was already cuffed to a bedpost. He would've been able to release his hand if they key wasn't on the floor right beneath him, just where he couldn't reach.

And oh, had he tried. He was going to feel this for days.

The one thing making it both unbearable and little better at once, was that he was already all done up in a pretty satin corset. It was such a pretty shade of a dark teal, lined with black lace. A large flower was embroidered in black and gold on each hip, making his hips seem to flare a little wider and therefore his waist a little thinner.

It gave him a lovely and alluring shape... and it also greatly hindered his efforts to free himself from his predicament, as well as cut into his breathing in this halfway upside down position.

It was the most meagre of successes that this failure had his cock so small and flaccid it actually fit in the minimalistic matching panties.

"But..." Fenris stammered.

"Surprise!" Anders beamed.

Fenris' eyes slipped down the rope, down Anders leg and finally over his body to meet his eyes. The look on his face was so flabbergasted that Anders needed to let out a nervous little giggle.

When Fenris still didn't do anything, Anders finally cleared his throat with a little more impatience, his fake smile twitching.

"I'd really appreciate it if you gave me a hand here. My hip has been very close to cramping for a while now and I'm not sure for how much longer I can keep my balance. Stamina spells only work so much."

"But how? And why?"

Fenris did finally get in motion though, and Anders let out a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to surprise you. It didn't work out like I planned."

"I can see that." Fenris slid his fingers over the knotting around Anders' leg, clearly trying to figure out how to undo them. "This is... really well done."

"Tell me about it." Anders huffed and tugged on his restraints, wobbling dangerously until Fenris quickly grabbed to stabilise him.

"You are completely helpless!"

"And almost cramping," Anders reminded nervously, as he saw the look on Fenris' face shift from stupefied to mischievous.

Maker, don't let him get ideas now-

Strong hands firmly grabbed pale thighs, holding Anders stable and still while Fenris smoothly went down on a knee. Anders had no time to protest, only managing an alarmed squawk before the hot tongue travelled the crease between thigh and panties, licking freshly shaven skin slick.

Anders squirmed but Fenris was as stubborn as him, if not more, and he calmly proceeded to lave Anders' crotch with his tongue, nuzzling the front of the panties affectionately every few licks. He made no move to push the panties aside, but he didn't need to and he knew it. Awkward and uncomfortable as the position Anders was in was, his cock was still happy to rise to the attention.

"F-Fenris," he whined, squirming more the harder he got. "I-I’m... please, F-Fenris let me down."

"You worked so hard to surprise me," Fenris hummed against his crotch, sending vibrations through him and making him gasp. Oh, and his voice was too hot, down there.

"I should at least appreciate your efforts before undoing you work, right?"

"Fenriiiis!"

Fenris closed his lips around the head of Anders' cock as soon as it had risen far enough out of the flimsy panties. Anders cried out and tried to pull away, finally upsetting his balance too far for even Fenris to hold him up.

The warrior was on his feet in a flash, arms around Anders' waist to catch his weight. He phased one hand and lifted it to undo the rope from Anders' leg without having to bother with the knots, then repeated the procedure with the cuff.

Then he stepped over to sit down on the bed, making Anders straddle his lap so Fenris' face was at the perfect height.

Anders barely had the time to compose himself before his lover bit down on a nipple where it was barely peeking out from over the corset.

"Fenris, y-you tease!"

Fenris snickered against the nipple he was still biting, hooking his thumbs around the panties to drag them down.

"Says the man wearing a corset and matching thong."

Anders was ready with a retort, only Fenris pushed a dry finger against his asshole, making him cry and gasp in anticipation. "And you even pretend to be civilised?"

The low amused laughter rolling from Fenris' lips went straight into Anders' cock.

"You are beautiful, my mage."

Anders huffed for the sake of it, wrapping his arms around Fenris' hair to pull him closer against his chest.

"Only for you, you arse."

His own arse was rewarded with a finger pushing in just a bit, the sting just pleasant like this.

"And you had better remember that."


End file.
